1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fish hooks, and more particularly to low-cost fish hooks which are stamped out of sheet metal.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR Sections 1.97-1.99
The following prior art references are hereby cited as being of interest in the field to which the present invention pertains:
______________________________________ Nor. 93,059 2,501,210 2,841,914 3,564,749 4,060,928 4,028,838 5,537,774 ______________________________________
Norwegian Patent No. 93,059 discloses a fish hook formed from an elongate narrow straight strip of sheet metal which has been first twisted into a screw configuration and thereafter formed into the shape of a fish hook. A number of distinct and separate operations is involved in the formation of this hook, resulting in labor and handling costs which make the hook expensive to fabricate. The final configuration of the hook also results in certain limitations as to its usefulness in different situations and environments.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,501,210 discloses a composite fish hook having a swivel-mounted spring-charged barb arm in a latch arrangement that is released when the angler pulls on a short piece of line that is disposed at the shank of the hook. This is a costly, semi-automatic mechanism which is also susceptible to snagging of the parts, and the patent makes no reference to the production of low-cost fish hooks.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,841,914 relates to barbless fish hooks which are easy to disengage from caught fish, enabling the same to be returned uninjured to the water. No mention is made of reducing costs, eliminating labor, etc. to bring down the price of the hooks.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,749 relates to fish hooks which are formed from stamped metal blanks. However, these fish hooks require secondary operations to be performed on the blanks after the initial stamping of the same, and such operations entail labor and additional tooling and handling which introduces high cost factors whereby the ultimate price of the fish hooks cannot compare with the price of fish hooks which are machine-produced to their final configuration, except for add-ons such as lures, weights and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,838 reveals various fish-hook configurations characterized by constricted throat sections as distinguished from reverse-acting barbs, whereby improved holding power is had without the use of barbs that complicate the removal of the hook and increase damage to the fish. Nothing is disclosed with respect to reduction in cost, or elimination of labor, or automatic machine production.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,928 is directed to the provision of fish hooks that are caused to rotate within a fishes mouth, thereby to prevent hooking the fish in the soft side portion of the mouth. The hooks of this patent are also intended for use with artificial worms whereby the worms move through the water without twisting of the lines. No object is mentioned, regarding reduction of the cost of the hooks, or high production-low labor techniques.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,774 reveals the use of a swivel ball mounting or coupling for fish-hooks, to enable rotation of the hooks to attract fish as the hook is pulled through the water. There is no disclosure of metal stamping of fish hooks to achieve high production, elimination of labor, and lower costs.
The above disadvantages and drawbacks of prior fish hooks are obviated by the present invention, and one object of the invention is to provide an improved stamped sheet metal fish hook which can be essentially fully fabricated to the initial basic fish-hook configuration by automatic metal-stamping and metal-working machinery, without the need for labor, costly secondary forming operations and the like, thereby to achieve the ultimate in low-cost production.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved stamped sheet metal fish-hook as above characterized, wherein the tooling is mostly in the form of simple metal-stamping tools, optionally in simple progressive dies.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved fish hook in accordance with the foregoing, wherein simplified means are provided which facilitate the adding of attachments to the hook, such as lures, spinners, weights etc.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a fish hook as above set forth, which is sturdy and reliable in its operation, and not likely to malfunction during use.
A feature of the invention is the provision of an improved, stamped sheet metal fish hook of the kind indicated above, wherein the likelihood of fraying or breaking of the fish line is minimized.
Another feature of the invention is the ability to readily alter, in the stamping tools, the shaping and characteristics of the barb, thereby to meet various conditions of use of the hook.
Other features and advantages will hereinafter appear.